


[podfic] All The Cups Got Broke

by arkadyevna



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Derogatory Language, Gen, Gotham is the Armpit of America, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, News Media, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Romani Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 05:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofAll the Cups Got BrokebyRosaLui.The police officers of metro Detroit had seen a lot of weird over the years, between the violence of the day-to-day, the year with all the freaky clown sightings, and that time with the tiger at the auto plant.Their newest transfer - pretty-faced, former circus kid, son of a billionaire - might have been the weirdest, though.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2019





	[podfic] All The Cups Got Broke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Cups Got Broke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547060) by [RosaLui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaLui/pseuds/RosaLui). 

> Recorded for Pod_O_Ween2019 for the prompts 'costume' and 'creep'. I'd love to give a huge thanks to RosaLui for permission to podfic, and at such short notice too!
> 
> Thanks to everyone so much for supporting Pod_O_Ween! I've had a blast this year, and I hope all of you have to.

** **

**Original:** [All the Cups Got Broke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547060) by [RosaLui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaLui/pseuds/RosaLui). 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Rating:**Teen and Up Audiences

**Warnings: **No Archive Warnings Apply.

**Music:** [Vantablack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53NLbM9QdbM) by Novo Amor & Ed Tullett

**Length:** 00:25:14

**MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kjv3tzcipprvjfl/%5BTITANS%5D_All_The_Cups_Got_Broke.mp3/file) : **27.0 MB**

Recorded for [Pod_O_Ween](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/) 2019.


End file.
